


“Have you met god, Technoblade?”

by ZBoy (Imnbffs)



Series: MCYT Oneshots [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Tommy, Maybe out of character, No Beta, OOC, Okay now im just stretching the tags, Out of Character, Possible Part 2, Technoblade POV - Freeform, Technoblade-centric, Timeskips, brother schlatt, child tubbo, corpse is mentionned, i am very contradictory sorry, jschlatt is tubbo’s brother, not really - Freeform, only at the end though, sorta - Freeform, technoblade is scared, this doesn’t take place in the dream smp, tubbo is probably possessed, we die like my dogs in minecraft, why did i put dream smp as a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnbffs/pseuds/ZBoy
Summary: "Have you met god, Technoblade?"The tension could be seen across the room. He was staring at the back of the kid's head. He didn't want to be here, he SHOULDN'T be here, except he had to.  He wasn't scared by the kid. God no, Technoblade wasn't scared of anything, the kid was just... Creeping him out. Getting into his head. He was right to have a bad feeling about the kid since he met him..***Tommy basically kidnaps a kid and becomes friends with him.Technoblade gets bad vibes, and he’s right about it.Tubbo is just... Tubbo... ?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	“Have you met god, Technoblade?”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS REALLY SORT OF OUT OF CHARACTER, APOLOGIES FOR THAT.
> 
> THIS WAS CROSS-POSTED ON MY WATTPAD ONESHOT BOOK (Zombieddude)
> 
> ANYWHO HOPE YOU ENJOY EITHER WAY!

"Have you met god, Technoblade?"

The tension could be seen across the room. He was staring at the back of the kid's head. He didn't want to be here, he SHOULDN'T be here, except he had to. He wasn't scared by the kid. God no, Technoblade wasn't scared of anything, the kid was just... Creeping him out. Getting into his head. He was right to have a bad feeling about the kid since he met him...

* * *

Techno had a bad feeling that morning. He didn't know what or why, but he just had a bad feeling. And how right he was.

"DAD! I MADE A NEW FRIEND! HIS NAME IS TUBBO AND I'M KEEPING HIM!" The red wearing child yelled, dragging a shorter, green wearing child into the house. Neither bothered closing the door.

The father sighed, walking into the living room to see the boys.

"Tommy, what have I told you about bringing random kids into the house?" Philza said, crouching down to look his son straight in the eye.

Meanwhile the other boy looked around the room from where he stood.

"To not do it?" Tommy said, acting as if he was still innocent and didn't break his father's most important rule.

The two older siblings knew of the man's tendency of adopting any abandoned kid they came across. They've seen it before, being adopted themselves. Been there done that.

Talking about the eldest kids, they were watching over the sofa's backside, making the seat tilt slightly on its hind legs.

Both were staring at the unfamiliar boy, possibly thinking up of different personality traits he could have based on his looks.

The kid, Tubbo stared back at them. Techno noticed he and the child were making direct eye contact. Now, he wasn't one for direct eye contact, especially eye contact, so he hid a bit behind the sofa, still staring. It was almost as if the child was seeing through him, or maybe recognized him somehow in some way. Or maybe he was an orphan.

Their father sighed again, patting his youngest on the shoulder. He turned to the boy with kind eyes. "Hey there buddy, do you have any parent or guardian I need to call so I can let them know your here?" He asked. As if this four year old would remember his parent's phone number. It would be a better idea if Phil adopted the kid on the spot, Wilbur thought.

The boy nodded and took a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to the adult. The paper read: _**If lost, call xxx-xxx-xxxx.**_

Philza stood back up, strutting over to the phone and punched in the number.

When the adult was gone, Wilbur stepped up from behind the counter. "Where did you two meet anyways? Did you just take him away frim his parents?" He asked, looking from his brother to his brother's friend.

Techno looked at Wilbur cautiously, looking back to Tubbo who was still focused on him. It was as if this damn kid didn't blink, at all. If he kept up like this he'd have to use some... self-defence.

"I was in the park, as I do, and then, mind you, I thought I was alone, I was running to the sandbox and when I ran in I tripped. So then I was like, what the crap? Cuz I didn't see anything. Turns out I tripped over Tubbo's leg, it got scratched so we patched it up with leaves, and then we started playing in the sandbox together. It was loads of fun." Tommy said, making wild hand gestures and pointing to his friends' leg, which was stained with blood, bruises and leaves.

Wilbur turned to look at Tubbo, who snapped out from staring at Techno, to get his input on the situation.

"Oh yeah, Toms is telling the truth." The boy said. noddigg wildly as a child does. "I was just there and I was alone cuz Schlatt and Q went to the store and they were like "Why don't you go to the park" And I was like "Okay" so I was playing in the park and then Tommy came along." He explained, not shy, as if he'd known Tommy's family since he was in diapers.

Both Wilbur and Techno assumed whoever Schlatt and Q was, were Tubbo's guardians. Pretty irresponsible to leave a child in a park alone like that.

Philza walked back in the room, phone still in hand. He crouched down and looked at Tubbo. "Your brother is coming soon, don't worry kid. You can stay here while we wait." He said.

The child was happy that the family was so welcoming. He smiled brightly at the man. "Thank you Mr Tommy's dad!" He said.

Phil chuckled. "Just call me Phil, bud."

* * *

Techno turned back to face the television, despite not even looking at it. What was that? The kid just stared at him, as if he was finding 101 ways to slaughter him in his sleep, then turned around to his brother and his dad acting like a normal kid.

Well, it's not as if he knows exactly what a normal kid acts like but he assumes its that and not the way Tubbo stared at him. Maybe he was just curious, maybe it was the pink hair. He was just a toddler, what's the worse thing he could do, right?

* * *

"HOLY SHIT TUBBO!" One of the men at the door weeped, taking the child into his arms and squeezing him.

The other man nudged his friend with his elbow then turned back to the adult. "I'm so sorry about that. I hope he wasn't any trouble. Oh- I'm Schlatt by the way, Tubbo's brother." He said, smiling apologetic and embarrassed at the adult in front of him.

"Oh he wasn't trouble at all. I'm sorry for my kid practically kidnapping your brother." Philza said, ending the sentence with a light chuckle. Both men shook hands politely.

Schlatt then took out his wallet and reached for a 20$ bill. "Here, again, I'm sorry this happened."

"TUBBO OH GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The man behind him dramatically cried.

Philza pushed the money away with his hand. "Hey, don't worry about it mate, no need for money or anything." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Tommy came up behind Philza and tugged on the man's sleeve, "Does this mean no more Tubbo?" He asked, giving his dad puppy eyes.

Philza looked down at his youngest. "Well, I'm sure if Tubbo wants to and if Tubbo's brother is okay with it then you two could see each-other again." He said, then looked back at Schlatt.

The young man nodded. "Oh yeah definitely, I'm sure Thbbo would love that. Just call beforehand, you have my number now, and we could set up something." He said.

"Yay! I'll see Tubbo again!" Tommy said.

From behind Schlatt, you could still hear the man sobbing and the child talking loudly.

"Q put me down I wanna say bye to Tommy!" The boy said, hitting the arms that were holding him tightly.

"I'M NEVER LOSING YOU AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The man, Q, sobbed.

Schlatt turned back to glance at his friend. "Quackity, please put my brother down and let him talk to his friend." He said, shooting the man a serious glare.

Quackity reluctantly put the child down, who happily walked over to his brother's side to see his friend.

Quackity... Now that was a name that peaked Techno's interest. It had a hint of familiarity but he couldn't pin point where it came from. Maybe some TV show he saw before? Maybe one of the names he heard one of the not so many times he went to a coffee shop? He was trying hard to remember but his memories came up blank.

Eventually the two men and the creepy child left, only to have his youngest brother babble about his new best friend, which got quite annoying. Phil sent glares at Techno over the dinner table so he wouldn't do anything bad or too harsh. Which was good or else he would've thrown the kid over a mountain far away.

* * *

It was only after a while of trying to fall asleep that he finally remembered why the name seemed so familiar. Quackity, one of the people he terrorized in middle school. Man, the kid hadn't grown at all. He seemed to be good friends with the kids- dad? Brother? He hadn't been paying too much attention.

Either way, he probably knew the kid well, judging by the reaction he man had when he was reunited with the kid. Maybe he was trying to get his revenge through the kid- wait, Technoblade. Take a deep breath and regain your senses. The kid was just staring, not looking directly at his soul. He was doing what a kid does best, maybe it was a bit unsettling, but that was all. _That. Was. All._

* * *

"God's dead. At least the god you're talking about. I killed him." He replied. Apparently the kid found it amusing in a way since he let out a laugh.

"Of course you'd say that, the blood god's your thing isn't it? But he isn't dead, Technoblade."

It infuriated him the way he said his full name like that. He didn't get the right to say his full name at all.

* * *

Four years later, the two boys were still friends. And like any other week, Tommy had invited Tubbo to spend the night over. Phil and Techno sat at the kitchen table as both boys entered the house. Tommy had exchanged a couple words with Phil as Techno and Tubbo had their strange, but not unusual, stare down. When that was over and both Tommy and Tubbo were out of earshot, Techno scoffed and turned to Phil.

"I'm telling you, Phil. That kid is a devil child. He's a monster. Did you see the way he glared at me?" He asked.

Philza rolled his eyes. He was used to Tommy exaggerating things, but he didn't expect that from Techno. "Come on, he isn't even that bad." He told his eldest. "Plus it's not like you weren't glaring at him as well."

"Yeah but he just stares! It's weird I hate it!" Techno exclaimed.

Phil huffed. "You're just not that experienced with kids. Maybe if you babysat him for a weekend you'd get more used to the kid."

The son turned to his dad as if he was insane. "What? Babysit him? Nononono he's like 8, he doesn't need babysitting. Plus his brother is already there for him."

"Tommy is almost 8, you and Wilbur still babysit him." Philza contradicted.

"Yeah but that's different! Tommy's my brother. Tubbo isn't." Techno argued

"Mhm, alright totally different." His dad replied, sounding unconvinced.

* * *

Goddamnit Philza Minecraft.

He was stuck babysitting the devil child home alone, not even Tommy was here. He just knew that he'd get to find out if he'd have to drop kick the child or not.

He was sitting in the living room, watching Tubbo watch TV. He'd snap back to reality each time the kid would make a hint of movement. Eventually he zoned out while looking at the television. Big mistake. The colours and sounds around him were a blur. Why were kids shows like this?

Once he zoned back it, he saw that Tubbo was staring directly at him. As if he was hoping that with some black magic Techno would have his head fall off his body. Techno shifted in his seat at looked at Tubbo confused.

"What is it kid?" He asked.

Tubbo stayed silent.

"Is there something in my hair?"

More silence.

"Planning to murder me?"

"Depends."

That threw him off guard. Don't get him wrong, he's heard the kid speak a bunch of times when Tommy wasn't shouting over him. Except that this time he sounded different. Like there was no emotion in his voice. Plus a kid shouldn't be planning to murder someone, that's just- un normal.

"Oh... Really?" He said slowly, looking at the kid suspiciously.

Tubbo stayed silent then blinked after a while _(Did the kid even blink while staring at him earlier?)_.

"I'm hungry, could I have something to eat please?" He asked.

Techno looked off to the clock, when was the kid supposed to leave anyways? He stood up. "Yeah, sure. Wanna come and see what we have?" He asked.

Tubbo nodded and followed the teen to the kitchen.

Once Tubbo had his food and was seated, Techno sat across from him at the table.

"So, planning to kill me. How're you gonna do it?" He asked, he really wanted to know what was going on through that damn kids mind.

"It's unwise to reveal your plans to the victim." The devil child said with the emotionless voice.

"Oh-" Before Techno could speak, Tubbo cut him off. "But the gods will punish you, Technoblade. I'll go see them, I'll talk to them. You won't see it coming. Stay on guard."

Techno snorted. "I'd like to see y- the gods try." He said. Techno wasn't a religious man. He only believed in the blood god and the blood god only. If any of those other 'gods' were to challenge him, he could easily take them down. That's what he'd always believe and it was true, he was quite strong and intellectual. And was he really going to be intimidated by a kid? Eight year olds sent death threats over Xbox voice chats all the time. And plus threatening him with 'gods'? Easily laughable.

Tubbo's head snapped towards him as if he'd said a curse word or something of the sort. "Do not upset them, Technoblade."

That was another detail. How and why did this kid know his full name? No clue. Everyone called him Techno all the time. The only person who called him by his full name was Philza when he was pretty fucking mad. But this kid just knew and wasn't afraid to use it to punctuate any sentence apparently.

"Yeah, whatever. And why are you doing this?" The teen out of curiosity.

"It's fun." The devil child simply responded.

* * *

Years later, Techno was obligated by Philza to drive Tommy, who was now 16, to Tubbo's house only to bring Tubbo back to their home. Apparently Schlatt had some important business and couldn't bother to drive. And of course Tommy decided to stay in the car since his favourite song came on the radio. And finally obviously Quackity was there as well.

The cherry on top was when Quackity made him go to the devil child's room. It was as if the man knew. As if this was some sort of revenge for those two years of scaring him in middle school. A revenge that lasted 12 years and would probably last longer.

Now they were here.

"Have you met god, Technoblade?" He had asked.

Everything in here gave him bad vibes. The room, the walls, the house, the kid... He wasn't going to let himself be psyched out by some kid, except that he was totally starting to get creeped out by the kid within seconds of being in his room. I mean, the kid wasn't even facing him and he knew. He knew.

Neither the less, Techno gained his confident voice to respond. "God's dead. At least the god you're talking about. I killed him." He said, which only made Tubbo laugh all sinister.

"Of course you'd say that, the blood god's your thing isn't it? But he isn't dead, Technoblade." There he went again, using his full name as if he was allowed to say it. He wasn't.

Techno sighed, wanting to get it over with the kid's bullshit. "Why do you do this?" He asked as if he hadn't asked this before.

"It's fun." Tubbo responded as usual. "Don't you get it? If I, a seemingly harmless kid, can scare THE Technoblade, what does this mean? Does this mean _anyone_ can scare you?" He added, laughing a bit. Now this was too much.

"No, that doesn't mean anything. You act like such a good kid around everyone. Tommy, Phil, Wilbur, even your own brother. What the hell is that about?" Techno asked.

"You shouldn't worry too much about that. You should only worry about your actions, Technoblade. They're watching you." Tubbo said, finally turning around and facing Techno.

"Is Tommy waiting in the car? We should get going." Tubbo said as if nothing had happened. As if the conversation they’d had never happened. As if the thing that possessed him and made him act a certain way, left.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, we should go. He’s probably going to throw a tantrum, you know how he is.” Techno said, letting out a few chuckles as if nothing had happened prior to this.

Tubbo laughed. “Surely not. It’s not as if he’s done it plenty of times.” The boy said, obviously sarcastic. Techno exited the room first and off the two went back to the car.

* * *

Quackity who’d heard buts of the conversation between the two looked over to his friend. “Do you think Tubbo’s been hanging out too much with the Corpse dude?” He asked.

Schlatt shook his head. “Nah, he’s fine.”

“The only time you say that someone is not fine is when they smoke or do drugs.” Quackity remarked.

“Well is he doing drugs?” Schlatt asked, tearing his eyes away from his papers.

“No, at least I dont think so.” The shorter replied.

“Exactly, so he’s fine.” Schlatt said, returning to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> 2943 words
> 
> THANKS FOR READING
> 
> IM KINDA DISAPPOINTED FOR NOT FINISHING THIS EARLIER BUT YEAH I FINISHED IT NOW
> 
> THERE IS A POSSIBILITY FOR A SECOND PART IF THE PEOPLE (Yes, you readers are the people.) WANT
> 
> KUDOS, COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS ARE APPRECIATED!
> 
> AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING


End file.
